


Поострее, послаще

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Tea, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: — Ну что, готовы убить меня, мастер Би? — спрашивает Шон.





	Поострее, послаще

Утро начинается с чая, который приносит Шон.

— Взял имбирный, подумал, сегодня нужно что-то поострее, — сообщает он.

И подмигивает. Как герой детского мюзикла. Как актёр чёрно-белого кино. Как придурок. Как Шон.

— Ну что, готовы убить меня, мастер Би? — спрашивает Шон. — Взял послаще, с малиной. Хотя вы и так не выглядите расстроенным.

Он посмеивается. Нос облезает после отпуска, голос сорван на вчерашнем матче. На первом матче, на который он не позвал с собой. Давид молчит.

— Становитесь всё выше и красивее, мастер Би, — Шон касается его плеча и выходит.

Пока Давиду сорок минут выпрямляют волосы, он думает, с кем Шон был на стадионе.


End file.
